dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Corvo Attano
Corvo Attano is the protagonist of Dishonored. Previously an agent and bodyguard to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo is stripped of his title of Lord Protector and imprisoned by the usurper, Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, on the pretense of having murdered the Empress and abducted her daughter, Emily Kaldwin. After escaping from confinement on the eve of his execution, Corvo becomes an assassin for the Loyalist Conspiracy, eliminating Burrows' confederates to clear his name, avenge the Empress' death, and restore Emily to the throne. Biography Corvo originally hails from Serkonos, the southernmost nation of the Empire of the Isles, and is the first Royal Protector born outside of Gristol.The Royal Protector Not much is known of his early life; he was "assigned to serve the Empress as a diplomatic gesture," but the specifics of this assignment, and the age at which it began, are unknown.[http://cdn.steampowered.com/Manuals/205100/dishonored-gfw-manual-v15.pdf?t=1350310190 Dishonored game manual] It has also been noted that Corvo is not high-born, and attained his social status through the Royal Protector position.Developer Commentary He is described as being mysterious and quiet, with Wallace Higgins and Treavor Pendleton claiming that despite his high social standing, little is known about him by those at court. Corvo has a strong bond with Emily, and often interacts with her in a familiar and affectionate manner--for instance, Emily asks him to play hide-and-seek on his return to Dunwall, which Corvo can oblige, and he was apparently teaching her climbing and defensive techniques prior to the events of Dishonored. Corvo will also occasionally hug Emily or hold her hand, further displaying their closeness. It is believed by some citizens of Dunwall that Corvo was Jessamine's lover as well as her Royal Protector. While several characters in the game address these rumors (Lydia starts to ask about the supposed affair on one occasion, and Pendleton makes disparaging remarks about their relationship during the high chaos version of The Light at the End) they remain unconfirmed. However, Corvo's initial interaction with Jessamine, a letter found in her secret room, Anton Sokolov's comments to Corvo after The Royal Physician, and assertions by the Outsider suggest that the two were close. It is speculated in Farley Havelock's journal that Emily may be Corvo's daughter. Emily's behavior toward Corvo suggests that she sees him as a father figure, but any biological relation between the two is deliberately left ambiguous. Following his escape from Coldridge Prison with the help of the Loyalists, Corvo readily joins their group. Whether Corvo's primary goal (after rescuing Emily) is to restore Dunwall or exact revenge is determined by player choice and style. Equipment and skills Corvo is legendary for his efficient combat skills and stealth capabilities, and many guards and citizens can be heard gossiping about him to that effect. Guards in the Dunwall Sewers in particular can be overheard discussing his formidable skill with the senior guard even going so far as to recount an instance where he "...saw Corvo fight three to one in the practice yard", and Havelock ponders in his log if Corvo's talents make him dangerous even to the Conspiracy. Corvo is capable of using unusual gadgetry, which aids him in situations that require stealth, and also in head-on encounters. Corvo is highly proficient with both ranged and melee weapons, such as the sword and the crossbow. In addition, after Corvo's first encounter with the Outsider, he is able to utilize supernatural abilities. These compliment and augment his already present skills, allowing him to jump higher, move faster and farther, utilize additional stealth and offensive techniques, and so on. Items unique to Corvo are a supernatural item known as the Heart (bestowed on him by the Outsider) and his sword, crossbow, and mask, which were created by inventor Piero Joplin. Trivia *Corvo means "crow" or "raven" in both Italian and Portuguese. *Corvo's identity throughout the game is unknown to everyone except those involved in the Loyalist Conspiracy. The authorities do not realize that Corvo and the Masked Felon are the same man. *Throughout the Dunwall Sewers, many guards can be heard gossiping about Corvo, particularly his combat abilities. Several seem to fear for their lives at the thought of encountering Corvo, and are quick to chastise fellows who underestimate him. * After the mission The Royal Physician, Emily gives Corvo a drawing of him without his mask, with the word "Daddy" in large letters above it. *If Corvo completes his missions without ever being noticed, the posters will display a question mark instead of the image of his mask. Gallery Corvo removing his mask.jpg|Corvo removing his mask. Dishonored-box-art-1-.jpg|Corvo, as seen on the Dishonored box art. Corvo_debut_trailer.jpg|Corvo's appearance in the Dishonored debut trailer. Dishonoured.jpg|Corvo against the backdrop of Dunwall. Dishonored-The_Mark.png|Corvo receiving the Outsider's mark. corvosam'sgrave.png|Corvo visiting a grave. samcorvohoundpitscelebrating.png|Samuel, Corvo, and others celebrating at the Hound Pits Pub. corvoandemilygoodending.png|(Low Chaos) Corvo and Emily in the low chaos ending. Corvo Attano noble.png|An in-game render of Corvo. corvo back.png|Corvo from the back. corvomask01.png|Corvo chooses whether or not to kill Daud. corvomask02.png|Corvo stands over Daud. Tarot04.jpg|Corvo's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Corvo Tarot.png|Corvo's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck Artistic Renditions Corvo.png|(Low Chaos) Emily's drawing of Corvo without his mask. Emily_Corvo-maskL.jpg|(Medium Chaos) Emily's drawing of masked Corvo and a chaotic Dunwall. Emily_Corvo-maskC.jpg|(High Chaos) Emily's drawing of Corvo atop a mountain of corpses with a bloody sword. Wanted_poster_01_d.jpg|A wanted poster of Corvo. maskedmiscreantposter.jpg|A wanted poster for the "Masked Miscreant." Wanted_poster_pendletons.jpg|Wanted poster, High Chaos. Dishonored_2013-04-19_18-20-18-16.jpg|Wanted poster, Ghost playthrough. Concept Art Corvo Concept Sheet.png|Various concept art of Corvo. Corvo faces.jpg|Concept thumbnails for Corvo's face. Original concepts2.jpg|Concept thumbnails for Corvo's gear. Original concepts.jpg|Concept art for Corvo. Original2.jpg|Concept art. Original.jpg|Concept art. References ru:Корво Аттано Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Supernatural Category:Enemies Category:Major Characters Category:Loyalists